Rayo en la oscuridad
by Escarlata
Summary: Yuri. Makoto/Minako... una noche, un beso, una confesión. Parte única.


****

Rayo en la obscuridad

Por: Escarlata

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"¡Mako-chan, apúrate, ya va a empezar la película!" gritó una ansiosa voz desde la sala.

"¡Ya voy!" respondió la aludida "¡No me apresures, aún no están las palomitas!"

En cuanto estuvieron las palomitas, Makoto regresó a la sala, donde una rubia de rostro travieso le esperaba frente al televisor. Se sentó a su lado y le ofreció palomitas. Mina le miró con gesto divertido.

"¿Acaso quieres que engorde?" le preguntó con un fingido tono indignado, tomando entre sus manos una considerable cantidad de rosetas de maíz.

"No puedes engordar si haces ejercicio" dijo la alta chica con voz divertida.

Se miraron un par de segundos, sonrientes, antes de poner su atención a la pantalla. Una película romántica, que era de sus favoritas, estaba por comenzar.

Se encontraban en el departamento de Makoto. Mina planeaba quedarse esa noche ahí, como regularmente lo venía haciendo desde hacía una año que derrotaron a Galaxia. Su vida se había tornado pacífica. Sabían que Usagui pagaba altas cuotas telefónicas por llamar a Mamoru casi diario, les contaron que, la primera vez, por poco y le da un paro cardiaco a su padre al ver el recibo de teléfono. Ami estudiaba como nunca, alegando que debía recuperar las horas de estudio perdidas por tantas batallas; solía estudiar en casa de Rei, la sacerdotisa debía asegurarse de que la chica genio no se quedara adherida a los libros, además, Ami estaba trabajando medio tiempo en el templo y a veces se quedaba a dormir ahí. De Haruka y las demás poco sabían, pues salían mucho de viaje; la última vez estuvieron en Grecia, donde Michiru dio un concierto.

La película no tenía ni diez minutos de haber comenzado cuando se fue la luz, dejando toda esa zona a oscuras.

"¡Aaaaahhhhhh, no puede ser, se fue la luz!" gritó Mina, triste "¡Yo quería ver la película!"

"¡Rayos!" maldijo Makoto por lo bajo "¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"

"No sé"

"Deja voy por una vela a la cocina"

"Pero date prisa, no me gusta estar sola en la oscuridad"

"No te asustes, yo estoy aquí" dijo con dulzura maternal, tocando su espalda a ciegas.

Makoto se dirigió a la cocina, mientras Mina cerraba los ojos. No le gustaba la oscuridad, le tenía miedo, pero la voz de Makoto le tranquilizó de sobremanera. Junto a Makoto se sentía segura y protegida, ella era tan valiente y fuerte como nadie que hubiera conocido antes; además, era su mejor amiga. La quería mucho.

Makoto regresó a los pocos minutos, pero traía algo más que la vela encendida. Era una grabadora de baterías que seguramente tenía guardada por ahí. La alta chica puso la vela en la mesa del centro, a su lado colocó la grabadora junto con unas cintas.

"¿Qué te parece si escuchamos algo de música en lo que llega la luz?" le propuso Makoto, revisando una a una las cintas.

"Hai" respondió, contenta.

Se quedó en silencio contemplando a Makoto. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que su amiga era muy bella. Sus ojos esmeralda reflejaban un extraño brillo a causa de la única luz que tenían en el departamento, dándole un toque atractivo. Sin querer se sonrojó y alejó su mirada sin que ella se percatara de su repentino comportamiento. Makoto era dulce y cariñosa cuando debía serlo, a la hora de la batalla era la más valiente y fuerte de todas... tenía todas las características que había estado buscando en un hombre...

__

Kami-sama... ¿pero que estoy pensando?... Makoto es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga... Volvió a sonrojarse cuando ella le tocó el hombro, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"¿Estás bien, Minako-chan?" le preguntó, mirándole fijamente "No me respondiste"

"¿Qué cosa?" cuestionó, apenada "Discúlpame, es que estaba pensando en otra cosa"

"Te preguntaba si querías oír algo de música en inglés" repitió Makoto amablemente.

"Sí, está bien"

Puso la cinta y una romántica balada inundó la silenciosa sala. Minako comenzó a ponerse nerviosa por la cercana presencia de Makoto, que miraba a la nada con sus ojos serenos.

"Minako-chan" dijo Makoto de repente, sin dirigirle la vista.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó, aún nerviosa. _¿Por qué me siento así?... No lo entiendo... _

"El otro día me pediste que te enseñara a bailar" dijo, mirándole con una sonrisa "¿Quieres empezar ahora? Supongo que ésta música servirá por ahora"

Su nerviosismo aumentó, pero trató de evitar que ella se diera cuenta. Correspondió la sonrisa y asintió sin articular ninguna palabra, sus nervios le paralizaron la lengua por unos segundos. 

"¡Perfecto!" exclamó Makoto, contenta "Ven, de este lado hay más espacio" continuó, tomándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

__

Kami-sama... sus manos... son tan cálidas... Se dejó llevar por la alta chica, que la condujo a una pequeña área entre el sillón y un librero. Mina estaba cada vez más confundida y asustada por sus propios pensamientos, pero no podía dejar de fijarse en Makoto, quien parecía no percatarse su estado.

"Supongo que tendré que guiarte" dijo Makoto con un extraño tono de voz que sobresalto a Mina, mientras la sujetaba delicadamente de la cintura y tomaba la mano contraria.

"Está bien" contestó Mina tratando de aparentar normalidad.

Puso su mano libre en el hombro de Makoto y ésta comenzó a moverse al compás de la música. _Kami... ¿qué me pasa?_ Tragó saliva al sentir los fuertes músculos de ese hombro. Sintió que la sangre le quemaba las mejillas, pero, de nuevo, Makoto no pareció notarlo, pues siguió bailando con total calma.

"Vas muy bien, Mina-chan" dijo Makoto, aún sonriente.

"Gracias" murmuró Mina, apenas concentrada en la música. _No lo entiendo, Makoto me hace sentir extraña... sus manos son tan cálidas... Makoto..._ "Supongo que es gracias a ti" agregó sin pensarlo.

"¿A mí?" preguntó, curiosa, como tratando de leerle los ojos.

"Bueno, eso creo... hasta ahora no te he pisado ni me he tropezado" explicó, dirigiendo su mirada al techo.

"Supe que Ami te dio clases durante unos días"

"Hai, ya tiene tiempo... pero a ella sí la pisé" aclaró, riendo.

Bailaron otras tres piezas, todas ellas lentas e incómodamente románticas. No intercambiaron palabra alguna en todo ese rato. Makoto no despegaba sus ojos de Mina, y Mina miraba al suelo, sintiendo con claridad el peso de los ojos de su amiga.

__

Kami-sama... ¿Qué está haciendo? Makoto rodeó su cintura con ambas manos, tomándola con tanta delicadeza, como si se tratara de una fina pieza de cristal. Un escalofrío recorrió a Mina de pies a cabeza, más nerviosismo la invadió, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué decir. _¿Qué estoy haciendo?... ¿porqué?..._ En ese momento, contra su voluntad, abrazó a Makoto por su fuerte cuello, viendo que ella sonreía aún más cuando hizo eso. Sus cuerpos se cerraron, casi se pegaban, pero era Mina la que trataba de mantener la distancia, pues podía sentir más claramente la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de Makoto.

Trataba de alejar sus ojos de los de Makoto, pero no podía. Ese par de trozos esmeralda despedían tanta galantería que le era imposible dejar de verlos. _Makoto, ¿qué quieres de mí?... ¿porqué me haces esto?... Deja de verme... ya no lo... ¡¡¡¡!!!!..._

Un repentino tropezón hizo caer a Mina sobre el pecho de Makoto. Ésta la atrapó, evitando que cayera al suelo. Minako se sintió desmayar cuando su alta amiga la abrazó con fuerza...

"Mako-chan..." alcanzó a balbucear. _¿Qué trata de hacer?_

Una dulce sonrisa adornó en rostro de Makoto, antes de tomar su cintura con una mano y su mentón con la otra. Minako no pudo luchar, esos ojos la vencieron con una simple mirada... apretó los párpados, adivinando lo que seguía, mientras abrazaba el torso de Makoto con miedo y ansiedad. _Mako-chan... yo... tú..._

Entonces, sintió que los labios de Makoto se posaban en los suyos...

__

Kami... esto es...

... dándole un dulce beso repleto de calidez y cariño.

__

... fantástico... Mako-chan... Esto era lo que necesitaba.

Correspondió el beso, inconsciente a otra cosa en ese momento. Se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies, a manera de disfrutar más plenamente a Makoto, ésta le ayudó, inclinándose un poco.

El beso se rompió segundos más tarde.

"Minako-chan... Aishiteru" le dijo Makoto al oído, estrechándola con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.

__

¿Que ella qué?... ¿Me ama?... La confusión poco a poco desapareció, el nerviosismo también, el miedo igual. Apretó su rostro al cuello de Makoto y comenzó a llorar. _Mako-chan... yo..._

"Aishiteru, Mako-chan" respondió entre lágrimas, feliz.

Makoto sonrió y nuevamente la tomó del mentón, dándole otro beso, pero más breve. Se sujetaron de las manos y se miraron con inmenso cariño. Makoto secó las lágrimas de Mina con un pañuelo que sacó de la bolsa de su blusa. _Arigato, Mako-chan..._

En ese momento llegó la luz. Ambas miraron a su alrededor un poco deslumbradas. Mina sonrió y se alejó de Makoto para apagar la luz...

"Quiero seguir bailando" dijo Mina abrazándose de nuevo al fuerte cuello. Makoto sonrió, rodeando otra vez su cintura.

"Como quieras" respondió.

Al ritmo que marcaba la vieja grabadora, las dos bailaron toda la noche sin despegar sus labios...

__

Aishiteru, Mako-chan... Aishiteru...

FIN

(Arigato: gracias; Hai: sí; Aishiteru: te amo)


End file.
